


Fireworks

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, James Potter thinks he's funny, M/M, Peter's just there, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sirius is over excited, happy fourth of july
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: Mmm, I'm very mad because I posted this to Tumblr then forgot to post this on here so I rushed trying to post this, and I didn't get it out on July Fourth. No, it's 12 am July 5th. Welpppp, Happy fourth of July if you live in America.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Fireworks

“Sirius, be careful!” Sirius let out a laugh as he jumped over the firework he just lit.

“Awh, calm down Moony, he’s fine, see?” James laughed, pointing at Sirius as he moved away from fire. Remus puffed out a breath, and rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he watched his boyfriend walk over to him and tuck himself under Remus’ arm.

“See Re, I’m fine. M’not even on fire this time!” Remus rolled his eyes again, and rested his head on top of Sirius’. Last year his idiot of a boyfriend took a dare from James that he could jump over the firework after he lit it. Well, he jumped over the firework, but the spark caught the end of his jeans. It all went to shit from there.

“Yea well, you’re fine this time. I don’t even know why I keep letting you light those things.” 

“They’re fireworks Rem. And it’s because you love meeeee!” Sirius sang. Remus looked down and kissed his forehead, wiping the fringe away.

“Shut up lovebirds and light another, since your too busy bickering like an old married couple to pay attention to the last one.” James fake gagged. Sirius rolled his eyes but got up to light another. 

“At least I have someone to bicker with, tell me Prongs, how’s it going with Evans?” Sirius quipped. James groaned and gave him a very pointed look.

“I’m making progress! She didn’t even hex me last time!” James argued.

“Yes, yes. Very big accomplishment. Tell me again why we are setting these all off again?” Peter said.

“Because Pete, we don’t want Filch to find them. He already confiscated our dung bombs and fake magic wands, only a matter of time before he finds these. And I want to be able to enjoy it.”  
James explained, “Plus, how often do me and Sirius get to see fireworks?”

“Re, Re, look!” Sirius was pointing at the sparks coming out of the box. It was orange and purple, cracking, and lighting up. Sirius was bouncing up on the balls of his toes, something he does whenever he was excited. Remus preferred to look at him then at the display of fire going on in front of them. Sirius had such a bright smile, not like the one that he has when he going to cause trouble, or like the soft sleepy ones he gave Remus at night in the dark. This one was full of happiness, and he could just melt.

And when Sirius looked up at him, and his smile and eyes turned so soft and sweet, he just had to kiss him. He bent down and crushed their lips together. It stayed slow and passionate, yet fierce at the same time. Sirius opened his mouth to him then James had to ruin it.

“Oi, lovebirds! Get a room or watch the fireworks.”

And James stood by and smirked as he watched Sirius grab Remus’ wrist and dragged him off through the door. They both stumbled with matching grins on their face. 

“Guess we won’t be going back for a while,” Peter mumbled.

“Eh, they got ‘till midnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, I'm very mad because I posted this to Tumblr then forgot to post this on here so I rushed trying to post this, and I didn't get it out on July Fourth. No, it's 12 am July 5th. Welpppp, Happy fourth of July if you live in America.


End file.
